Crashed
by Alexia the hedgehog
Summary: One year after DOC things are finally settling down for Cloud when a strange man saves Marlene and Denzel after a long battle with Geostigma. How could he have survied that long? And is he really Angeal Hewley's son...or something else entirely?
1. Chapter 1

_Was peace so hard to get around here? _Cloud Strife often wondered as he paced up and down the length of the Seventh Heaven Bar as Tifa tended to the injured man that was currently resting in his bed. Peace. Quiet and happiness. That was all he asked for. All that he wanted. Not riches. Not fame. Just the silent serenity that had recently fallen on the Seventh Heaven family…and was just as easily destroyed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two Hours Before<strong>_

Sound of two giggling children raced towards the church doors that they had found comfort in. Both of them were pushing their curfew, but they knew their guardians wouldn't be too upset….at least they were pretty sure. The dark chocolate haired girl hurried deeper into the church with an older boy right behind her.

"I win! I win! I beat you again, Denzel!" She giggled to herself as she came to a stop at the water's edge of a pool within the hollow church shell. A few broken pews and shattered mosaic windows were all that was left of the once beautiful church and now the only voices within it were slum children or such as on this occasion, Denzel and Marlene.

"Okay, fine. You won this time, but all the other times you cheated and got a head start!" The lighter haired boy said with a frown then knelt beside the waters edge lightly dipping his hand in the cool liquid as an idea came to mind. "Hey, Marlene?"

A shriek echoed throughout the building as Denzel brought his hand through the water and up towards the girl as the cold water lightly sprayed her. She shrieked then giggled in delight as she dropped down and returned the splash towards Denzel, who was furiously trying to distract Marlene from doing the same. Both children were so enraptured in their games that they hadn't even realized the monster was silently watching them, waiting for the opportune time to strike the hapless kids. The children's defenses were dropped as they laughed and played and then the monster pounced.

Denzel was the first to catch a glimpse of the monster as it leapt towards its prey. He instantly grabbed Marlene's arm and yanked her close to him in hopes of shielding the younger girl somehow. They had no where to run and he had no idea if the monster would follow them into the water, which was probably what would have happened if they had taken that chance. Marlene only saw the blur of the monster before she was pulled into Denzel's embrace as they waited for the inevitable.

What came however wasn't what they were expecting. A deep battle cry sounded then a loud thump. Both of which thoroughly surprised the kids even further. Since they didn't feel the teeth or claws of the monster on them, they looked up to see the back of a broad shouldered, dark haired man holding up the large buster sword that had formerly rested within the church. The monster had been cleanly cut through with the blade and had fallen to the floor with a moan then shuddered before finally falling still. The children remained huddled as they watched the young man slowly turn around as he dropped the sword onto the broken wooden floor.

"A-Are you…alright?" He asked them breathlessly as they nodded then he took a single step forward-and collapsed in a heap onto the floor. Marlene instantly pulled away from Denzel and hurried towards the fallen man who was trembling unconscious on the ground. She nervously brushed back the dark strands on his sweat slicked face then at his shoulders slowly traveling down to his arm and hands. A dark mess of goop had seemingly stained his skin. But both children could easily identify what it was.

"Denzel! He's sick! He-he's got the stigma too!" Marlene cried out as she began to push again the man's chest in hopes of getting him to wake up while Denzel quickly moved by Marlene's side to confirm what she had said. Marlene was never wrong. Denzel shuddered as he recalled his own battle with Geostigma. It was days of laying helpless in bed, pain wracking his body throughout the night and being discriminated because of it. It was Sephiroth. The man who had tormented Denzel's hero, Cloud Strife.

"He's not waking up, Denzel!" Marlene said again as a sob began to rise up in her throat when the man wouldn't respond to her pleas and rough shakings. Denzel was at a loss of what to do. He knew the man was probably going to die. It had been two years since the end of the stigma, but this one man was able to hold on for so long without help…was something he'd never know.

"I…Marlene…we…" He said then looked up towards the back of the church where the pool of water had formed. _Maybe…its not too late._

"Lets bring him towards the water. It might still work." Denzel said as he stood up and grasped one of the man's arms and attempted to drag him towards the pool as Marlene did the same. Both children were breathless by the time they had gotten to the edge and the Samaritan's breath was slowing even more so. Marlene released her hold on the man and carefully cupped a bit of water in her hands before pouring the healing waters onto the infected arm and wrist. She waited a moment to see the man stir, but he did nothing. Lower lip trembling, Marlene brought more water forward this time trying to get it into his mouth.

"Come on! Please work, please! Don't take him away after he saved us. Please work." She pleaded as she again resorted to shaking the comatose male but still nothing. Denzel silently watched as Marlene continued to work on the man even though there were no signs of him among the living anymore.

"G-G-Get Cloud! He can fix him! G-Go Denzel! Please!" She begged her friend with tears rolling down her rosy colored cheeks. " Cloud can make this better! He always does!"

The young boy didn't like the idea of leaving Marlene alone by herself with a corpse, but he didn't have it in him to tell her that the man she was so futilely crying for was gone. He quickly rose to his feet and dashed out of the church back towards the city of Edge where his guardians, Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockheart waited anxiously for the two children.

"Cloud! Tifa!" Denzel shouted out as he pushed open the front door to the Seventh Heaven Bar. A dark brown haired woman looked up from behind the bar then quickly leapt over the counter seamlessly as she hurried towards the frantic boy.

"Denzel! Where have you been? Where's Marlene? What happened?" She asked bombarding the child with questions that he wasn't sure how to answer just yet. Then by some miracle a blond haired man stepped into the scene after hearing Tifa's overflowing round of questions.

"Give him a breath, Tifa." Cloud said as he moved towards the pair then carefully lifted Denzel up to sit him down on one of the bar stools. Cloud made a silent gesture to take a breath and after doing as told Denzel looked to Tifa then Cloud anxiously.

"Marlene and I went to the church and there was this monster that attacked us." Both adults eyes's widened and jaws tensed.

"Denzel is Marl-"Tifa began to ask as her heart began to pound in her chest. If anything happened to Marlene, her father would eat them alive.

"We didn't get hurt because this man finished it off before it could get to us. But then he fell and Marlene saw that he has the stigma-"Denzel yelped out when he felt Cloud's hand tighten on his arm and a moment later all he could see was deep azure eyes.

"He has Geostigma? Are you sure?" Cloud asked as he leaned over Denzel while the little boy furiously nodded then glanced helplessly to Tifa when he noticed Cloud beginning to tense up. Cloud flinched when he felt a gentle hand rest on his back then stood up with a grimace.

"I'd better go. Denzel, I want you stay here with Tifa-"

"But, Cloud-" Denzel argued wanting to go back and make sure Marlene was okay, but he knew when Cloud said no. It meant no. He frowned as he watched Cloud stride out of the bar and onto the streets to get his motorbike, Fenrir.

Riding Fenrir was the most relaxing thing for Cloud. The feel of the rushing air, everything blurring around him like he was leaving this planet and moving to the next without any cares or worried. It'd all just vanish. Then at other times riding Fenrir was the most stressful as he zoomed down highways and dirt roads when chasing an enemy or rushing to a friend's rescue. His tires skidded as he slammed down the break in front of the almost-forgotten church, then in a mad dash clumsily kicked up the kick stand then raced inside the church afraid of what he'd find…what he did find however sent a stabbing pain in his chest.

Marlene had one arm thrown around a dark haired man's waist as she sobbed into his chest weakly shaking him and pleading for him to wake up. Cloud sighed looking away _This is going to be harder than I thought._ He slowly began to walk forward when Marlene finally noticed his presence in the church, her dark hazel eyes were red with crying and cheeks tear stained.

"C-Cloud! He won't wake up! Please help him, please!" She cried out as Cloud knelt by her side then lightly pressed two fingers at the man's throat. Nothing. No pulse. He withdrew his hand then slowly turned to Marlene unsure of how to handle the situation. _Tifa is better at this kind of thing._

"Marlene. You …you did the best you could-"

"No! He can't be gone! He can't!" She sobbed out as she again began to shake the man, but found her hands being pried off the corpse and wrapped in leather gloved fingers.

"Marlene. Its okay. He's…"Cloud struggled to find the right wording for it. "He's at peace."

"H-He saved us! And I…I tried to save hi-him!" She continued to wail as she fought against Cloud's arms then inevitably threw herself into his embrace sobbing loudly into his chest. She wanted so badly to save the young man, especially after he saved her and Denzel. Her thin fingers pressed hard against Cloud's chest as she cried and cried while Cloud simply knelt there with her. He wasn't sure of what else to do other than keep her in his awkward embrace and let the little girl sob out her sorrows. When her tears finally began to slow the twenty-five year old slowly began to stand up then lifted the tiny eight year old girl into his arms and moved to walk out of the church when a muffled groan echoed throughout the empty space.

The ex-SOLDIER tensed then quickly turned around moving to reach for his blade while trying to keep a firm hold on the exhausted little girl. His mako blue eyes scanned the church all over once more then finally rested on the corpse…or at least it was supposed to be a corpse. Another loud groan escaped from the man then he rolled over onto his stomach and pushed himself up to all fours. Cloud quickly placed Marlene on the ground then hurried towards the revived man, silently motioning to Marlene to stay where she saw. He was thankful to the man for saving Marlene and Denzel, but he had his doubts on whether this man did so with good intentions.

"Hey. You okay?" He asked him as the young man sat up and leaned against one of the broken pews. The dark haired man nodded then turned his head away from the blond as he coughed out mucus and what seemed to be the remnants of what was left of the Geostigma.

"Marlene. Get him some of the water." Cloud said as he kept a hand on the grimacing twenty-something year old. The young girl dashed forward cupping some of the water from the pool then dashing back to the young man as she brought her hands up to his lips to give him what was left of the water from her palm. Once the water was gone Marlene moved to get more when a firm hand grabbed her arm, she turned around to see the young man lightly smiling at her then slowly shook his head.

"Thank you." He whispered out hoarsely then took in a shuddering breath as he tried to gather himself together. Meanwhile Cloud knelt beside the shaking man trying to piece where he had seen him before this encounter. He was sure he had seen him before…but where?

"Do you have a place where we can take you?" Cloud asked quietly but his only answer a headshake 'no'. Frowning Cloud sighed then looked up through the broken window silently asking for help with this strange man.

"I…I travel around the world…don't have…a home…" The man said as his azure eyes began to soften then looked towards Marlene as she moved to sit beside him, shyly placing her hand over his comfortingly.

"Then you can come with us!"

"Marlene." Cloud said reprimanding. How on Gaia was he supposed to get it through the eight year old's head that they just can't pick up people like stray puppies.

"He needs our help, Cloud. Just until he's back up on his feet!" Marlene insisted as she began to move closer to the young man, eventually getting his arm to wrap around her shoulders. She didn't know why exactly, but she knew she had to help him. It was just a feeling and she had to act on it. "Tifa says we should always try to help those less fortunate than us! Right?"

"Yes, Marlene, she did say that but-"

"Well we have a home and he doesn't! We're healthy but he's sick. He's less fortunate than us, right?" Marlene continued to persist as her voice began to rise and Cloud's head began to shake from side to side. It was times like these did Tifa really shine through the little girl. Stubborn.

"Its okay, kiddo. I just need to sit here a bit and I'll be…fine." The young man said slowly breathing out the last word, not wanting the little girl to argue with her guardian but the damage was already done. Cloud stood up with a sigh then looked to Marlene then the trembling man.

"You're right. But I suppose it wouldn't hurt if you stayed with us for a bit. Living out here isn't all that great." Cloud said as a light chuckle escaped his pale lips then held out his hand to the young man. "Take it from someone who's tried it."

"Alright." The man said rather hoarsely then accepted Cloud's hand to help him up, however when he was finally standing on two feet he nearly collapsed to the ground once more from fatigue. The ex-SOLDIER's reflexes were faster as he caught the man from falling once more as Cloud slung the man's arm around his shoulders.

"Marlene, get the doors." Cloud motioned as Marlene gave a light cheer then hurried to do as she was told. Happy that she was given another chance to help out the young savior. She knew there was more to this than meets the eye. When the trio had finally gotten onto the bike and returned to Edge, the young man was looking exhausted from everything. While the water did heal his Geostima, it didn't give him the strength he lost during those years of struggling.

"Cloud! Marlene! What happened?" Was the first thing Tifa Lockheart said when she rushed out of the bar after hearing the roar of the motorcycle stop outside her bar then she froze at the sight of the third passenger.

"Don't blame me. Its all _your_ fault anyways." Cloud mumbled as he lifted Marlene off the bike then moved to help the semi-conscious man down as Tifa looked at him skeptically.

"My fault?"

"Yeah. Marlene's been spending too much time with you." Cloud grunted out under the weight of the man then the load noticeably lightened as Tifa moved to help the two make it into the bar by slinging the young man's other arm around her shoulders.

"And what does Marlene spending time with me have to do with this?" Tifa argued but never the less continued to help with the fatigue ridden man, never once telling them that they'd refuse housing for him. They slowly made it through the bar and up the stairwell to Cloud's room where they laid the stranger down on the bed as Marlene hurried to the bathroom to grab a wet cloth to lay on the man's forehead.

"She's too much like you." Cloud finally answered Tifa's question earning an inquisitive glance. "Always wanting to help strangers."

"Then that means I've done a good job with her. Goddess knows this world could use some more kindness after everything that happened." Tifa said with a light smirk then winked at Marlene who firmly nodded in agreement with her role model before moving to sit on the bed beside the new resident.

"So would you mind telling us your name?" Tifa asked as she lifted the washcloth away from the man's forehead and lightly cleaned up his face and arms. He grimaced weakly then shook his head again.

"N-No…not…really."

"You don't want to tell us your name?" Tifa asked again with a surprised look on her features as the man shook his head again at the question then tried to reply again.

"Don't…have a…name. Was never given...one." He gasped out then closed his eyes as he focused on staying conscious, which was hard enough as it was. It had been ages since he had actually laid in a bed and the feel of the cool cloth brushing against his feverish skin only made him want to sleep all the more.

"That's crazy!" Marlene exclaimed then received a scolding look from Tifa before she continued on. "Everyone has a name. What do people call you? Don't you go by something?"

"Marlene-" Cloud said about to ask her to come with him down stairs when the man's eyes opened one more time as he struggled to answer the little girl's question as best he could. He owed it her after saving his life.

"Sometimes-" He paused warily. "-I go by …my father's name, if nothing else."

"And what would that be?" Cloud questioned curious to know if this was the connection he was searching for in wondering how the young man seemed so familiar.

"Its…Angeal. _Angeal Hewley."_

* * *

><p><em>*bangs head against wall* <em>I shouldn't be writing more stories...but this idea was begging me to write it. Angeal needs more love. Yep. He's the only manly looking guy in FFVII, really if you think about it. Everyone else *except Cid and Barret* could pass off as girls! So now I'm off topic. Reviews are greatly welcomed! ~God Bless!~

Crashed-Daughtry


	2. Chapter 2

_ Head-spinning, couldn't find my way around, and_

_ Didn't know that I was going down. _

_ Yeah, yeah._

_ Where I've been, well it's all a blur..._ ~Crashed by Daughtry

* * *

><p>"Marlene, go wait down stairs." Was the first thing Cloud said after hearing the name leave the young man's lips, but the little girl stared up at the blond swordsman confused then looked to the stranger with a sigh. She slid off the bed and left the room to fix herself a snack down stairs while the adults talked. She was a girl on a mission. She didn't think the kind stranger should use his father's name, because it wasn't his in the first place. So as she sat at the bar with a glass of milk and a cookie to begin thinking up names for the young fellow as he was interrogated by Cloud.<p>

"Angeal Hewley is dead." Cloud said stiffly as the memory flashed through his mind. However, it wasn't his memory. Many of Zack's own encounters and memories had stayed with him, even after Cloud realized it wasn't his own. The delivery boy's eyes tightened as the scene flashed through his mind. Even though he wasn't the one to deal the final blows to Zack's mentor, it certainly felt like it was him instead of the dark haired SOLDIER First Class Zackary Fair.

The young man shifted in bed as he grimaced then slowly nodded his head in agreement. A stabbing pain rocketed through his chest as the truth began to eat at him again. He knew his father was dead for years now…but hearing it again was about as painful as the first time. He had simply tried not to think about that and would imagine that he off somewhere, not even aware that he had a son. But deep down that tiny voice would whisper that Angeal Hewley truly was dead and he'd never meet him. "I'm…aware of that."

"I never met him." He continued as a deep shuddering sigh escaped his lips. His body jerked away as Tifa sat beside him, lightly sweeping away his sweaty strands of hair to place the cool rag on his forehead once more. She gave him a pitying smile before moving to lightly squeeze his free hand.

"Its okay." She said gently as he nodded then took a breath to continue his story.

"I don't remember much about my childhood…I just remember I was living in a cold cell. There was a doctor…his name started with an 'H' I think…" He frowned at the vague shifty memory. He couldn't tell if his mind was simply blocking it out or if he really simply forgot. Either way, he couldn't remember. "After that I was released and left to my own bearings. I was about nine years or so when I first went outside then I just lived. All I know is my father and mother's name and that he was in SOLDIER. Don't ask me what rank, because I don't-"

"-He was a First Class, second Lieutenant General." Cloud answered for him as the Hewley's face came back to his memories once more. Zack had barely been a Cadet for a day when he witnessed the official ceremony when Angeal was elevated from Commander to _Second _Lieutenant General.

"You…You knew him?" The young man asked with the slight pitch in his voice that Cloud easily recognized as hope, but it was something that Cloud wasn't going to give with his answer.

"No. Just…a friend of mine told me about him." Cloud replied back stiffly at the thoughts of Zack and how he'd react to this new bit of information. It was then that Cloud Strife began to wonder if this young man was sent to him, just like little Denzel was. And if that was the case _then quit sending them to me! _Cloud silently glowered hoping his thoughts would reach to Zack and Aerith.

"We can talk about this later." Tifa said as she released her hold on the young man's hand. "You need to rest."

The weakened man watched as the young woman rose from her seat on the bed and strode over to the blond haired man. Her hand gently settling on his shoulder briefly as her eyes darted to the door, he sighed with a nod then followed after her as they left the stranger to rest in Cloud's room. The young man shuddered briefly as he closed his eyes to get some sleep. He had a feeling that Cloud didn't believe his story and in all honesty, it was hard for himself to believe it either. Then the door creaked open again after small footsteps darted back up the stairs and moved into the room. The young man turned his head to acknoledge the new visitor when he saw that it was Marlene. She shyly smiled at him then moved to his bedside, a bit nervous about disobeying Cloud's request of staying down stairs.

"Hi." She said then knelt beside the bed as she folded her arms on top of the mattress while the young man merely smiled and shifted a bit so he could fully face the eight year old.

"Hello to you too." He replied softly glad to see that someone wasn't so frightened of him or distrusting for that matter. _She's just a child, that's why. She doesn't see the danger I could be to her. _He reminded himself not wanting to get attached to the little girl, but it seemed to him that he was most comfortable with children.

"You've got really pretty eyes. Like the sky." She continued as her head moved to rest on her folded arms while peering up at the dark blue eyes that were looking down at her. He blinked a few times then stared a moment longer at the dark haired girl.

"You too." He chuckled as he moved to lightly ruffle the young girl's hair earning a big smile from her. "So what brings you back up here? Didn't your father tell you to stay down stairs?"

Marlene blinked then began to outright giggle which stumped the young man as to why. He went over what he said and simply couldn't pinpoint what he had said that was so funny. A moment later Marlene calmed down then furiously shook her head at the new resident. "Cloud's not my daddy. My dad is out surveying for oil right now. I just live with Tifa and Cloud until he comes back to see me."

"I see. Sorry." He said as his cheeks lightly colored at the mistake then glanced around the room briefly before Marlene called his attentions again.

"I was wondering…" She paused looking away from the azure eyed man a bit embarrassed about what she was going to ask. "…did you ever come up with a name?"

"No. I haven't." He replied back amused and happy to see that someone cared about him. It had been so long since he had that, if he ever did have it.

"Well…can I help you think of a name?" She asked again as he paused a moment then slowly nodded before moving to sit up. Her hazel orbs widened at the action as he shifted so his back rested against the wall then silently motioned for her to sit beside him.

"Do you have any in mind?" He asked as she beamed up at the stranger before hurrying to climb up and sit next to him as her mind raced with ideas for names. They sat in silence for a few minutes as both of them thought of interesting names, but they couldn't quite decide on one. Then like a bolt of lightening Marlene straightened up with a snap of her fingers and turned to the rather quiet man with a twinkle in her eye.

"What about Keenan?"

The young man blinked at her sudden exuberance then paused reflecting on the name as a slow smile crossed his features. He looked at the young girl then glanced around the room a moment as he thought over the name. Keenan. _Ancient one. _His mouth twisted into a frown then looked away. _Where did that come from?_ He wondered then shrugged it off. _It's nothing._

"I like it. Keenan. Hmm." He let the name settle in the air before giving the girl a firm nod in agreement. "All right then from now on my name is Keenan."

"Nice to meet you, Keenan!" Marlene giggled as she stuck out her hand to him. His lip twitched at the simple and sweet act then gently took her hand in his as they shook.

"The pleasure's all mine, Marlene."

* * *

><p>Tifa began to fear for the flooring of the 7th Heaven bar. The blond chocobo haired man was pacing up and down the center of said bar as his heavy duty boots began to make tracks. She winced at the harsh sound of the twist of his heel against the hardwood floors knowing by that simple sound it would leave behind a dark mark.<p>

"Cloud, I don't think he'll be a threat. Do you?" She questioned knowing that her childhood friend wouldn't rest until he had gotten all his darken thoughts out of his mind and into the air. He paused staring blankly at the floorboard in front of him as his Mako blue eyes wandered over every grain of the wood. Completely unorganized, but seamlessly flowed together. Just like his life.

"Nah. I just…" He trailed off wondering if he was getting upset over nothing. It wasn't like the man upstairs was SOLDIER, given that he was the son of one and grew up in the labs. However, if he was a threat then he certainly wasn't acting like one. _He protected the kids._ Cloud reminded himself as a small nagging feeling tugged at his core. "…did you see his eyes?"

"Yeah, I saw." Tifa admitted as her hand moved to clasp her elbow then her hazel eyes darted from the swordsman and back to the beaten floors. She clearly remembered the glowing orbs looking up at her nervously when she had reached out to him. Color of the sky. Trade mark _SOLDIER_. _Just like Cloud's…_

"Then there's a chance _he _could come back-"

"But," Tifa began to argue hating to throw this back in his face, but felt it was needed. "-it's the same with you. I don't think-"

"Don't you think I know that?" Cloud bit out with a wince then shook his head before slowly lowering himself down onto one of the booth seats. The clink of the metal straps and buckles were the only sound in the bar with the exception of the air conditioning and their soft breaths. Tifa looked away as her arms crossed her chest then silently strode over to the delivery boy with the world on his shoulders. The creak of the vinyl snapped Cloud's eyes up as the ebony haired woman sat across from him. Her hand gently took his hand in hers and simply smiled at him.

"Cloud. Please don't be this way." She pleaded as he shook his head then glanced out the window. The last thing he wanted was another Sephiroth fiasco on his hands and living in under his roof. He barely made it out of the last one and he didn't know if he'd survive another attack from his former hero. But the young man upstairs resting wasn't the silver haired SOLDIER. He wasn't the Demon of Wutai. He wasn't General of the Shinra Army. He wasn't even remotely related to the man, but just the fact that he shared the same SOLDIER traits as Sephiroth and himself was unnerving in its own right. However, he knew better than to judge. He hated the fact that people were still fearful of him because of his eyes or dress even after he had saved the planet numerous amounts of times. And so…

"I'll leave him alone. Besides how much trouble could he be?"

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews! They are highly welcome and I hope to get more of them! I'm so glad to hear that this seems cannon! My one purpose in life is to write fanfictions that are cannon...well not really but you get the idea.<p>

Please review and ~God Bless!~


	3. Chapter 3

The soft pit-patter of the rain hitting the window woke the newest edition to the 7th Heaven home and bar. He stirred for a moment underneath the warm covers of the bed then stilled for a moment before he realized that he was fully awake and another day had passed with the warm sun clouded over with rain and darkness. His deep blue eyes groggily blinked away the blurred vision before moving to sit up. For a moment he began to panic when he realized he wasn't sleeping within the church and his satchel with the few items he owned wasn't in sight. Then another second passed as the day before's events rang clear through his memories. A little girl and boy. _I saved them? _He pondered a moment before he pushed himself up into a sitting position and took in the room. _That's right. They brought me here. A man and that little girl. Cloud and-_

His azure eyes darted to the door knob at the sound of a pair of light feet approaching the room then a dark haired little girl peered into the room with a worried look. _Marlene._ A smile graced his unusually stoic features when he recognized the little girl. _She _gave him a name. _She _gave him importance. Her soft hazel eyes brightened up at the sight of the awake guest then carefully stepped into the room and shut the door with an equal amount of care, before hurrying towards his side. She smiled up at him as her fingers sank into the bare mattress then tilted her head waiting for a reply.

"Good morning." He said as he reached out an lightly ruffled the young girl's hazelnut colored hair. She had undone her long braid the night before and now had her dark locks cascading down her shoulders and back giving her a very innocent look. A bright smile crossed her features as she looked up at him then looked back at the door.

"Do you wanna come downstairs with me? Cloud and Tifa are still asleep though so we'll have to be quiet." Marlene whispered then motioned to the hallway as Keenan followed her gaze then nodded in agreement. He didn't get a very good look at the residence and he was curious to see what else was in the home. Fingers tightening he gripped the mattress as he slid himself off and finally released his hold when bare feet hit the cold wooden floors. A twinge of a smirk came upon his features when he realized that he wasn't quite so shaky as before that his knees didn't threaten to buckle under the briefest amount of weight. _So I really am cured._ He thought momentarily before his thoughts were interrupted by the feel of Marlene's hand wrapping around his and gently tugging him towards the door. Smiling kindly at her he nodded in agreement then silently followed her through the hall, down the steps and into the first level of the home…or rather bar.

Keenan looked around curiously. He could barely recall his entrance through the bar what little memory he did have was a hazy blur. Simplicity at its best. Plain white tiles covered the floor, wooden tables surrounded by metal chairs decorated the entire room. At the back of said establishment was the bar/counter lined with matching chairs as the far wall contained various drinking glasses from wine to beer. All in all a very well decorated room. Marlene walked behind the counter and out of Keenan's sight as he moved to sit at one of the bar stools.

A moment later the top of her dark hair appeared again as two small pale hands lifted up two drinking glasses before setting them on the counter. A small sigh escaped from the young man as he watched the little girl dash to the small refrigerator bringing out a carton of orange juice. He envied her. He yearned to be able to do that simple little task. To be able to have a home to go to sleep in, to go down stairs and drink orange juice with family and friends. Tiny insignificant things that people took for granted everyday. He knew the eight year old didn't see the privileged life she had and perhaps it was for the best. _I'd never wish my life on anyone, nevertheless her._

"Are you feeling better?" Marlene asked quietly as she walked out from behind the counter then clambered onto the barstool beside Keenan. He turned himself around to fully face the brunette as she poured the juice then reached out to gently push back the dark strands that threatened to fall over her shoulders and into the drinks.

"Yeah, I am." He replied back as she smiled then pushed the drink in his direction before glancing in the direction of the stairwell. "All thanks to you, Marlene. I owe you my life."

Her hazel eyes snapped back to Keenan as he took a sip from the sweet drink relishing in the cool, brightly colored liquid sliding down his throat. H couldn't remember the last time he had a treat like that for breakfast. Ages ago it seemed. A warm smile crossed his lips as he placed the glass down to give his full attention to the little girl who seemed to be quite entertained at the sight of the newest edition to the 7th Heaven family.

"So what do you usually do around here?" He asked curious to know all about the small girl before him. He felt compelled to know more about her. She saved his life. He felt it was only right that he help her along in hers. He wasn't sure how he could help her, but he'd certainly try to find a way.

"Well, usually Tifa gets up early to cook breakfast for us and then Denzel and I go to school. Cloud is gone most of the day. He has a delivery business so he's usually not here, but I know he tries to come back as often as he can." Marlene explained as her fingers lightly traced the grain of the wooden counter top while her mind wandered onto thoughts of the blond swordsman. _He's still gone a lot._ She thought to herself, but a tiny nagging feeling brought her back to the present. _At least he's trying and he stays a lot longer than before._

"How about I cook breakfast today?" Keenan said with a wink to the girl as she blinked at him in surprise then momentarily bit her lower lip as she thought about it.

"Tifa said we were just going to have some cereal since there isn't a lot of food in the pantry. We're supposed to go grocery shopping today." Marlene sighed wishing she didn't have to eat the bland cereal Tifa always bought. It might be healthy for the kids but it lacked in flavor and packaging finesse. Keenan caught on to the disgusted look on the eight year old's face then began to form a plan of action.

"Well, maybe we can whip up something with what you've got." He said with a shrug as he got down from the chair silently willing Marlene to agree with him. However the little girl looked up at him skeptically as she recalled what was left in the refrigerator and pantry, which wasn't much.

"We only have leftovers from the day before." She admitted as her cheeks tinged red from the embarrassment of not having enough food for her guest, but Keenan merely waved it off. He spun around for a moment then turned to Marlene with an upward quirk of his lip then held out his hand to her as if to help the girl down from the stool.

"I've been told I'm pretty good at working with leftovers. Give me a chance, if all goes wrong then I'll take the blame. How does that sound?" He said again as Marlene glanced at the outstretched hand then up to Keenan's sky blue mako eyes briefly. Her cheeks colored again when she realized that she had been staring at him for quite a bit.

"Okay. Lets give it a try." She agreed before placing her hand in his as he smiled again at her while lightly squeezing her tiny hand.

**_"Atta girl."_**

* * *

><p>Whenever there'd be guests at the 7th Heaven bar, Tifa would make a point of getting up extra early to tidy up and get a head-start on the morning. However, in this case she accidentally overslept. She had spent half the night sitting beside Cloud as they worked over the numbers from Cloud's delivery service and part of her knew that Cloud didn't stay up just to calculate the Gil he earned. It was more because he still didn't trust the man they had brought home. Which in Tifa's eyes seemed ridiculous because he shouldn't have brought the young man home if he didn't trust him. But Cloud was Cloud and he'd never change when it came to protecting his friends…and family.<p>

So when the loud clang of pots hitting the tiled floors below it sent Tifa into a panic. Her eyes flashed open at the sound of the crash then she leapt out of bed and raced out of the room just in time to see Cloud's blond spikes dash ahead of her to investigate the noise. By the time both adults reached the bottom of the stairwell laughter could be heard echoing from behind the bar and into the kitchen. Tifa's dark hazel ruby eyes met Cloud's azure ones confusedly then both pressed forward into the kitchen to see what the ruckus was. It was there they found Marlene and Keenan trying to pick up the jumble of pots and pans they accidentally knocked off the counter tops.

"Sorry about that. I'll pay for whatever I broke." Keenan said with a shy smile as Marlene giggled at the two mystified adults who stood at the doorway. Tifa merely sighed in relief while Cloud looked over the two younger people on the floor with an amused look. Keenan and Marlene both had specks of white flour on their clothes and hair but miraculously the rest of the kitchen was still relatively clean.

"I thought I'd make breakfast. You've done me a great service yesterday, its only fair that I start to repay the favor." Keenan said as he stood up and placed the two cooking pots on the countertop before turning back around to take a few of the pans out of Marlene's arms lest she drop them again. Tifa smiled at the two then shook her head at the explanation.

"That's very sweet of you, Angeal-" Tifa said as Marlene frowned then shook her head at the woman. The eight year old moved to stand beside the dark haired twenty year old then took his hand in hers.

"His name is Keenan now." Marlene said firmly as Keenan smiled down on the little girl then lightly ruffled her long hair once more.

"Marlene said I should have a real name instead of using my father's. She's the one that thought up the idea and the name." Keenan explained as Marlene proudly nodded earning a soft smile from Cloud and Tifa, both a bit glad and relieved to see that Marlene had gotten close to the stranger. She was always a good judge of character, especially for someone her age and if she approved of someone then they usually were trust worthy. That was all Cloud needed to see to be more at ease with having Keenan around.

"That was very nice of you, Marlene." Tifa said warmly as Marlene smiled at her then Cloud.

"I'm sorry we woke you up." Marlene said shyly. Now it was Keenan's turn to flush as he realized why the adults came down, he reached up and nervously scratched his head while shifting from one foot to another.

"I'm sorry too. We were trying to be quiet, but things slipped and got a bit out of hand." Keenan apologized as Cloud shook his head at the young man then glanced around the spotless kitchen. He couldn't believe how clean everything was with all the noise and the two cooks being speckled in white dust.

"Its alright. We overslept anyways." Cloud argued then turned to head back upstairs. "I'm gonna change. I'll be down a sec."

"Yeah, we'll be down in a little bit." Tifa agreed as she followed Cloud out of the kitchen leaving the two to finish up whatever they were trying to cook. Tifa was genuinely happy to see that the two got along well. Even more so that she didn't have to cook, not that she minded, but it was nice to have a small break and it seemed like Keenan actually enjoyed cooking. A sigh of relief escaped from her lips as she shut her bedroom door while listening to the sounds of laughter coming from the first level of the home. She hoped Keenan was as good as he seemed, because she could get used to hearing the sound of laughter in the 7th Heaven home…


End file.
